


Never Too Many

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Dildo Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Thor (Marvel), dildo blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony brings home a dildo for him and Thor to enjoy.





	Never Too Many

“Why do we need that?” Thor asked, staring at the dildo Tony had revealed. “We already have our own cocks to fuck each other with.”

“Never too many cocks, is what I always say,” Tony replied with a smirk. “Now open your mouth.”

Thor hesitated, then complied. 

“Aw, so obedient,” Tony crooned. Thor glared and started to say something, but before he could speak Tony shoved the dildo into his mouth. Thor made a muffled sound and let his objection fall away as he submitted. Tony grabbed a fistful of Thor’s hair and fucked his mouth with the dildo, thrusting it repeatedly down Thor’s throat until Thor started to gasp and cough, choking on the hard plastic. 

“Now get on your hands and knees,” Tony instructed. Thor didn’t hesitate this time. He heard the wet sound of Tony slicking the dildo with lube, then felt its head rubbing over his entrance. Thor groaned and bucked his hips.

“Want it inside, huh?”

“Yes, Tony,” Thor breathed, and Tony slid the dildo into his hole. It felt different than Tony’s cock did; the dildo was cool and smooth, and harder than flesh could ever be. It was extraordinarily long and wide, and it stretched him as Tony drove it in and out of his ass.

“Fuck,” Thor exclaimed.

“Feels good, huh?”

“Yes, Tony.”

Tony quickened his movements, pounding the dildo into Thor. Thor grunted, his untouched erection flexing. He shifted until the dildo hit just the right spot, then began to rock his body forward and back, fucking himself on the dildo in Tony’s hand. Tony chuckled and reached around Thor’s hips to take hold of his cock.

But Tony only jerked him for a moment before letting go. He pushed the dildo all the way inside, then gave Thor’s ass a smack.

“Hold that for me,” he said with a grin in his tone. He moved to Thor’s front and gripped his hair. Thor spread his lips and Tony fucked his face, slamming into Thor’s mouth with violent snaps of his hips. Thor clenched around the dildo and squirmed fervently, moving it inside himself as much as he was able, enjoying its thrill as he enjoyed the sensation of Tony’s warm, firm flesh against his tongue, the feel of it shoving down his throat until the familiar taste of Tony’s release sent a fresh rush of lust through Thor’s eager body.


End file.
